It Starts With One Thing
by The Tooth Fairy
Summary: It starts with one thing. A change of fate that no one could have predicted. It changed everything. Because on that night so long ago,Harry Potter was taken from the Dursley's doorstep by a Vampiress.“Yes. Satu replied, now totally serious. Did you do it?
1. Why You Should Check For Eyes

**_Disclaimer: _**I don't own anything, least of all ickle Harry Potter.

I just thought that wonderful little question, "What If?" and it took off from there. Hope you like it.

* * *

Dark eyes stared in the quiet mild interest one reserves for close observation of quietly interesting pebbles as an old wizard appeared at the end of the street and began putting out the street lights. The second point of interest was the rather stiff tabby cat sitting on the wall outside number 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey. As the owner of the eyes had nothing better to do, they allowed the often-repressed curiosity of their race to rise and be sated for a time.

The cat, which was obviously an animagus to anyone who cared to notice, shifted form to a tall stern witch with a severe black bun (which (heh, witch) was probably pulling the facial skin taunt and causing all those unsightly wrinkles and loose skin) and glasses in the same shape as the markings around the cat's eyes. The old wizard was beyond old by human standards, going on around ninety at least. Looked vaguely familiar but then, the eyes never paid that much attention to wizards. Wizards were generally en masse a bloody pain in the neck (almost as bad as muggles, never hesitating to pick up a pitchfork and torch before gallivanting off to piss of an ogre whose only crime was eating someone out of self preservation (i.e. it was hungry and the person was stupid enough to be in reaching distance)). And coming from a vampire's point of view, that was saying something.

…Vague amusement followed these thoughts as the vampire realised that there was three, possibly four, innuendos in those last two trains of thought.

Only half-listening to the incredibly boring an longwinded conversation, the vampire picked at a piece of flesh from her last victim stuck between her immaculately white right fang and the tooth beside it with a long sharp fingernail.

From what she heard, a) the wizard was Albus Dumbledore, a bigwig wizard in the Wizarding World (read: eccentric nosy old coot), b) Voldemort (who she always referred to mentally (and sometimes orally) as Moldywort or V to the M to the T (if she was feeling playful)) had gone after a wizarding couple and their baby, c) old Moldywort had snuffed out the happy (in an utterly boring, droll goody-goody kind of way) couple and then had himself been snuffed (oh the irony) by the baby (the delicious irony (also explaining why the wizards are throwing caution to the wind and all-but announcing their presence to the world)), and d) the baby was…

The vampire perked up she became aware that they were bringing the kid _here_. Nifty-ness. She'd been hanging out for a new pet project. Creating new forms of life was getting boring and there'd been complaints from the Vampire Council about her letting the little dears go and live wild and free (near muggle settlements). But hey, who really cared if some wizards lost a few limbs trying to catch them? Limbs were replaceable these days.

The instant hum of a motor caught her attention and in less that a minute, a half-giant got off a flying motorbike and handed a little white bundle to Bumbledore.

After waiting out another longwinded and sappy but boring speech, not unlike a principal's 'short' speech at an all-school assembly on a hot summer day, the three mortals left and the vampire sauntered across the road in her dark brown leather and nifty brown trench coat (complete with built-in anti-gravity billowing) to stare down her cute little nose at the sleepily blinking brat.

She raised an eyebrow sceptically, and the baby cocked his head to the side while making an "ooh?" sound.

The vampire giggled and picked up the baby before disappearing into the night.

* * *

Please reveiw. I like to hear what my viewers have to say. It gives me inspiration and motivation. 


	2. Dimensional Theories and HONEY! I'M HOME

Thank you to those who reviewed on the first chappy. Here is the next one.

**Disclaimer:** **The vampys are mostly mine, as is the werewolf. Harry Potter on the other hand, no matter what i eventually decide to call him, is not.**

**

* * *

Here is a nifty little exempt i found that suits the story so...yeah.**

_It wasn't because Ridicule was stupid. Truly stupid wizards have the life expectancy of a glass hammer. He had a most powerful intellect, but it was powerful like a train, and ran on rails and was therefore almost impossible to steer._

_There are indeed such things as parallel universes, although parallel is hardly the right word – universes swoop and spiral around one another like some mad weaving machine or a swarm of bees before a storm._

_And they branch. But, and this is important, not all the time. The universe doesn't much care if you tread on a butterfly. There are plenty more butterflies. Gods might note the fall of a sparrow but they don't make any effort to catch it._

_Shoot the dictator and prevent the war? But the dictator is merely the tip of the whole festering boil of social pus from which dictators emerge; shoot one, and there'll be another one along in a minute. Shoot him too? Why not shoot everyone and invade Poland? In fifty years', thirty years', ten years' time the world will very nearly be back on its old course. History always has a great weight of inertia._

…_Almost always._

_At circle time, when the walls between **this** world and **that** are thinner, when there are all sorts of strange leakages… Ah, **then** choices are made, **then** the universe can be sent careening down a different leg of the well-known Trousers of Time._

_** Exempt from 'Lord and Ladies', a Discworld novel.**_

* * *

The mansion was older than that of most mansions belonging to purebloods. Dark stone, gargoyles, tall steel-framed windows and big iron-enforced hardwood doors with big brass doorknockers in the shape of dragons, their big brass bodies covering most of the space on the doors as they sat on their haunches and held the door rings in their foreclaws completed the whole 'gothic architecture' look. The dragons were the third line of security and came to life when someone made it to the door without permission. Like insurance salesmen.

The first lines of defence were the vines on the outer walls and gate. They had big dark purple flowers that shot poison darts at anything that moved, recognising the mansion's occupants by their auras. Then there were the giant rusty red carnivorous pods. These were created by a plant demon specifically for the vampire.

The second line of defence were the armoured cats, a type of chimera the vampire had created after watching 'Chronicles of Riddick'. Meaning they were waist high cats that hunted in threes, had shiny silver eyes that say body heat (rendering invisibility cloaks and spells useless), thick dragonish scales that repelled spells and shifted colours like a chameleon, double rows of sharp backward pointing teeth and claws with a venom sack under each middle-claw both forepaws.

Nonetheless, the vampire approached the mansion from the black mountain forest that hadn't even heard of a chainsaw surrounding said mansion. Leaping over the walls with not trouble, she approached the doors as the cats bound around her like kittens around a mother cat at feeding time. She pulled out the keys to the front doors out and unlocked them as she juggled the baby wizard while trying not to drop him; she strode through them and called out into the dark but warm corridors, "HONEY! I'M HOME!"

"In the reck room, dear." Was the mild answer from down the hallway between the grand staircases.

"I have a surprise for you!" She sang as she skipped down the hall, ignoring the motion sick look the baby was giving her.

"Oh, Ra no. Anything but that…" Was heard from another voice in the general direction of the first.

She snorted as she approached the only door with firelight flicking from it. She paused a moment to hide the baby under her jacket before entering.

Lounging on an old Greek-style lounge reading an old (and probably illegal) tome was a tall, long-legged vampire who looked to be in his early twenties, with skin like alabaster, long silky white hair falling around his shoulders to his waist and a nigh-hairless but wonderfully sculptured chest that had muscle under it but was not overly bulky. How do we know this? Because he was only wearing tight black jeans.

The other in the room was a true Ancient Egyptian vampire dressed in white jeans but otherwise only half dressed. His straight hair was also long but inky black with almost the same texture. His build was tall and honed by warrior prowess, the twin sickles leaning against the chair he occupied standing in mute testament to the Ancient power of blood, death and continued life he held within his grasp. His skin glowed orange gold in the light of the fire, the only source of light in the entire house at that moment. Only the Egyptian was looking at her, good-natured mockery shining in his dark cat-shaped eyes, as the other hadn't bothered to raise his winter grey eyes from the book he read.

The female vampire cleared her throat in an attempt to gain his entire attention. It failed. She pouted before beaming at the only listening male.

"I have some good news and some even better news. I will no longer be spending so much time on making Transmogrificating Alchemy."

The pale one finally lifted his head in mild surprise and interest. The dark one raised an eyebrow inquiringly. "Oh?"

As the question lingered in the air just before she would have answered, the baby hiccuped and the two male vampires focused on the now noticed bulge in the female's coat.

The beaming reached an almost unbearable radiance. "Which brings me to the even better news."

Saying such, she produced the fussy hiccuping wizard child and an anonymous agreement from the males.

"_No."_

_**

* * *

Heh. You should see what happens in the next chapter. ;-)**_


	3. Harry Potter? You mean Chaosti Frost

**_Disclaimer:_ Dun own anything cept my vampires, no matter what i choose to call Harry.**

_

* * *

_

**_Last Time:_**

_The beaming reached an almost unbearable radiance. "Which brings me to the even better news."_

_Saying such, she produced the fussy hiccuping wizard child and an anonymous agreement from the males._

"_No."_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 3.**

She frowned. "But-"

"I'm not eating a defenceless baby and I don't believe Alucard will want to either." The dark one stated firmly.

The vampire opened her mouth to protest when what he said registered. "_What?_" she squawked, mortally insulted. "I never said anything about eating him!" She hissed, holding the child to her in a protective gesture. "I want to _keep_ him!"

Both males stared at her, jaws slack and eyebrows up as far as they could go. The very picture of deer-in-the-headlights meeting stunned mullet.

The dark one coughed and said in a choked voice, "Did you just say you wanted to keep it?"

She looked down her nose at him, still stinging from the 'eating him' comment. "Yes."

"Oh, dear." The pale one, Alucard, turned back to his book while shaking his head, resigned to the fact that she had already dug her heels in on the subject of her newest pet project. "What next? A 'Save the Dragons' charity benefit concert?"

"Hey!" Before she could follow up on this comment, the dark one came out of his stupor.

"You're kidding, right?"

"No. I am completely serious. I want to see how his life turns out."

"You can't be serious! And what do you mean, 'I want to see how his life turns out'?"

The vampires snorted and decided to ignore the dark one. Walking further into the room, she nonchalantly tossed the til now ignored letter onto Alucard's book before settling into her chair closest to the fire to hum a lullaby and rock the baby to sleep.

Alucard gave her a nasty look before opening the letter and reading over a few times, frowning to himself. When he finished, he turned his attention to the female and the child, passing the letter to the impatient Egyptian male without glancing at him.

"Satu."

She ignored him so he tried her real name.

"_Sekmet_." Before he'd even finished the name, her head had snapped up and started glaring at him.

"What!"

"This letter says he defeated Lord Voldemort with his own curse, hence the scar."

"Yeah. So?"

"It also says he has been orphaned."

"Ja."

The dark one threw in his two cents, knowing that both other vampires had decided that they would keep the boy. "It's addressed to Mr and Mrs Dursley."

Satu shrugged. "They'll never know he was even there. It was the middle of the night and those wizards just left him on the doorstep. "She snorted in disgust. "Wimps. Shirking responsibility with a silly note."

Alucard shifted, marked the page and closed his book.

"It says his name is Harry Potter."

"Well, we know what'll be the first thing to go, so let's decide on a decent name that won't be a permanent embarrassment with its total unoriginality."

"How 'bout Sesshomaru?" Both heads turned to the dark one before Satu spoke.

"Nazhuret?"

"Yah?" The answer was from Alucard, strangely enough.

"We are not naming the 'Boy-Who-Wouldn't-Die' the 'Destroyer of Life Boy'."

"Why not?"

Satu answered this time.

"Shut up, Naz."

Alucard got up and stretched before gliding over to Satu for a better look at the child before he decided on; "Chaosti Jakluel Frost."

Satu thought it over before she nodded in satisfaction. Naz broke the moment by asking an all-important question.

"So…who's looking after him when we're dead to the world?"

An 'oh fudge' silence overtook the room before; "Where's the sodding phonebook? Maybe Loup can look after him." Grumped Alucard as he stalked out of the room in the direction of the phone.**

* * *

**

**_Quote of the chapter: _**"Why do they put chocolate in a box shaped like a heart? It's like eating ice-cream out of a lung." Tuesday from 'That 80's Show"

Pleez review.


	4. I dun wanna go

**Disclaimer: Dun own it so if you're gonna sue, rack off.**

Here you are my lttle reviewers. My next chappie.

And to answer **Rhya Stormbringer**, the 'dead to the world' comment was about when the vampires are driven to their coffins cause of the sun. When the sun rises, they die. When the sun sets, they are reanimated. During the time they are dead, a vampire's 'soul' wanders the mortal realm but can only watch.

**

* * *

**

**Ten Years Later, July 31st.**

A single vibrant poison green eye glared hatefully at the object in his hands, the other eye would have glared as well but it was lost behind stylishly draped bangs that also conveniently covered a lightning bolt scar. The glare rested on the Hogwarts letter that had arrived that morning, well aware that any chance he had of going to Darkfall Academy had just flown out the window.

The silky black head turned to the door, long hair swishing, as the sound of a sharp knock penetrated the warm dark room of Chaosti Jakluel Frost, aka Harry Potter.

"Enter." Was the bored answer in a sulky but bell-like prepubescent tenor.

The door swept open and a tall Vampiress in brown leather danced through the stone arch towards Chaosti and swept him up into a hug while spinning around. Joyous laughter ringing filled the dark room, chasing away the lingering chill with bubbling golden-brown warmth, causing Chaosti to forget the letter and any negative emotions it held. His mommy was here.

After several minutes of twirling around the room in the midst of laughter and glee, Satu jumped and twisted in the air so the two landed on the massive redwood four-poster bed in a tangle of long black hair, silver and golden limbs, black, white and brown clothes as deep dark golden-brown and vibrant poison green eyes laughed for happiness and the sake of laughing.

As the two lay giggling, a voice cleared its throat towards the middle of the room. Satu and Chaosti craned their necks to look at Alucard. He was standing at the foot of the bed, the letter open and in his hand. Chaosti groaned and curled tighter into Satu's embrace. Satu stopped breathing momentarily as she realise what the presence of the letter meant.

She relaxed and lay back onto the bed. "I see."

"Dun wanna go." Came the muffled protest from the face in the vampire's shoulder.

"He's been sulking since this morning. I'm guessing that's his Hogwarts letter."

Two grunts from the bed and Alucard turned and nodded to the werewolf standing in the doorway.

Loup shook her head of silver tipped black hair, silvery wolf eyes flashing in irritation as she stalked into the room. "Just let him choose which school he wants to go to." The she-wolf snapped as she curled into one of the fireside chairs.

Alucard sighed and took the seat opposite her, speaking with deep bitterness. "It's not that simple. If he doesn't go, as was his birth parent's wish, that nosy old coot Dumbledore will turn up with the intent of convincing us to send him to Hogwarts and his sphere of influence. However, if he comes here, he will know that we are vampires and send in the Ministry of Magic to take Chaosti away from us for his own protection. Legal citizens or no, they'd never let filthy parasites like us to raise a child, let alone their beloved 'Boy-Who-Lived'."

"Lousy, pre-justiced hypocrites…"

The two pale beings turned to the shadowy bed, unsure of which of the pseudo mother and child had spoken, so alike were their personalities and speech patterns. However, comments were left unsaid as the last member of this queer little family entered the room with a bounce in his step and a bloodsickle in his mouth.

He paused mid-step in the middle of the room, frowning and his eyes darting around the room as he took in the depressive atmosphere. "What?"

Alucard waved the letter vaguely in Nazhuret's. A hiss was heard, closely followed by loud vulgar cursing in ten or so dead languages and six present ones before he turned and stormed out of the room in the general direction of the ballroom-come-armoury to do some damage to the training dummies.

Satu sat up with an unhappy sound, dragging Chaosti up with her. "Come on, brat. We should go get your shopping done before it gets too late and the shops close. I'll just write a letter to the old fart so be ready in 45 minutes."

Everyone still in the room looked at the tall golden goddess with the night-dark hair and shining lion eyes as she left the room to change into her 'Going-Out-And-Not-To-Kill-Someone-Hopefully' outfit.

"Well?"

Alucard and Loup jumped and looked at the now standing Chaosti, who raised his eyebrows. "I need to change."

Alucard got up with a sigh, something he'd been doing a lot in the last decade. "Don't leave without me. Someone needs to keep you two on a leash."

Chaosti managed a vaguely offended look as Loup snorted and followed Alucard out of the room.

* * *

Plez review. I gives me a warm tingly sensation to know my stories are appreciated.


	5. Dear Mr Manipulative Nosy Old Coot

**Disclaimer: If you don't know what this is for, what rock have you been hiding under? Anyway, I don't own Harry or anyone or thing tat belongs to J.K.Rowling.**

For all you lovely people who reviewed, Luv ya. And yes, I'll endevour to try to lengthen the chappies. This one is kinda short though. Things'll start getting longer when he gets to school. And we're talking about a kid who _really_ doesn't want to be there as well as his odd little friends who also _really_ don't want to be there.

* * *

**Chapter Five**

Satu sat at her big darkwood desk in the study/library, already dressed in tight leather pants, a tight leather vest, three inch strappy spike heels, a plain leather chocker and a leather trench coat, all of the same shade of reddish-tawny brown.

The vampire who had once been known as Sekmet, the Egyptian Lion-Headed Goddess of War, supposably born from the eye of Ra, who nearly drowned Egypt in the blood of those who disrespected Ra, shifted and reread the letter to Dumbledore while wondering if it was a little too disrespectful.

_Dear Headmaster Dumbledore _

_(aka the manipulative nosy old coot with too much time on his hands)_

_I am writing to inform you that Harry James Potter, who was renamed Chaosti Jakluel Frost at time of adoption in the eyes of the Laws of Egypt, Japan, America and Australia (ha! Try getting around that!), will be attending the first year of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry on a trial basis. Myself and Chaosti's other legal guardians are allowing the person in question to attend as was the wish of his deceased parents, Lily Evans-Potter and James Potter, against our better judgement, and the wishes of Chaosti himself. If we see fit to pull him out of your school, he will be sent to Darkfall Academy, as he so desires._

_If Chaosti receives any substantial injuries through negligence of the teaching staff, he will be pulled out. If Chaosti believes that he is not being taught to standard, he will be pulled out. If Chaosti believes a staff member is being discriminative towards him, he will be pulled out. If you, in any way, try to manipulate or control (and I know you want to) Chaosti, he will be pulled out and legal action will be taken against you._

_Chaosti will be accompanied by three of our specially bred guard cats and a dragonet for his protection as a bodyguard cannot be with him at all times. One of the cats will escort him to and into every class. The dragonet will carry letters between us. We will want a monthly report on Chaosti's progress. He knows the theory work of up to sixth year work and is a master of Transmogrificative Alchemy, he speaks and writes 23 languages and he plays piano, violin, flute, clarinet, pan pipes and electric guitar. Please make available a piano as he tend to become depressive if he bottles up his emotions. He also enjoys painting. Chaosti has low blood pressure thus he has trouble getting up in the mornings so coffee is essential at breakfast and please take into account that he is for the most part a vegetarian._

Sincerely, Satu Frost 

_(aka the Not-Nice-But-Kinda-Alright-Witch-Of-The-North-North-East)_

Satu nodded to herself in satisfaction before putting into the envelope, sealing it with her sparkly royal blue wax and seal (AN: the seal and coat-of-arms of the family is a rampant lion with a rearing cobra around his neck and a rearing black Unicorn with dragon wings standing opposite on a red background. Satu's personal seal and coat-of-arms is the unicorn on a royal blue background.) and giving it to the waiting pale blue dragonet.

She picked up the dragonet and rubbed its head affectionately, causing it to trill happily. Smiling, Satu moved to the window and opened it. "Fly swiftly, Lucratzia, but wait for a reply when you deliver it. The letter is to go to Albus Dumbledore of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Fly safely." She told the dragonet before launching her into the sky.

The Vampiress suddenly felt her age as she never had before as she turned away from the window. She stretched before she left the study to go meet Chaosti and Alucard in the lobby.

"This, Chaosti, is the Leaky Cauldron, wizard pub and way into Diagon Alley in all its glory." Satu commented suavely with a gesture.

"It's a hole is what it is." Was all Chaosti commented as he pushed open the door, Alucard following closely and Satu trailing behind.

Once inside, Chaosti paused and let Alucard take the lead. Within moments, the trio had left the pub and gone through the back wall into Diagon Alley.

While he had been on numerous outings with his parents to cities all over the world and into the wizarding districts in most of them, Chaosti had never been to Diagon Alley on the grounds that he might be recognized. Personally, unlike the Japanese Bazaar, which was immaculately clean and full of beautiful oriental carvings and colours, he found Diagon Alley dirty, dingy and overrated.

Swallowing his distaste, 'The-Boy-Who-Wouldn't-Die' moved forward. "Let's get this distasteful affair over with as quickly as possible."

Satu bounced up and seized him with a cry of, "To Gringotts!" before hauling the poor boy off down the street towards the big white building at the end of the street.

* * *

**Chappie quote:** "I am I." Chibi Chibi from Sailor Moon.

Pleez review.


	6. Vaults, Icecream and Letters

**_Disclaimer:_** **Yeah. Whatever. Dun own Harry or anyone/thing that J.K.Rowling came up with.**

**Thank you to my reiewers. Your messages were very much welcomed. To answer Tera Earth, Darkfall Academy is a made-up wizarding world teaching institute that takes in the best, the brightest and the not-entirely-human magic users of the world. The headmistress, who will come in later, is a good friend/ally of Satu.**

**And, yeah, just thought i'd let you know that Chaosti can be pronounced as either 'Chaos-tee' or 'Sh-ow-stee'.**

* * *

_**Chapter Six**_

After the triad got out of the roller coaster ride down to the vaults, they approached Satu's vault, no. 026. It just goes to show how old the vampiress really was.

Entering the vast vault, Chaosti peered through the ancient relics and assorted knickknacks Satu had acquired in her long long life, while Alucard waited outside the door. Rare and exquisitely wrought woods, old but expensive perfumes and oils, ancient tomes of questionable contents, ancient wines, silver, gold, platinum, bronze, copper, sapphires, rubies, diamonds, emeralds, topaz, jade, opal; name it and it was there.

Chaosti turned back to Satu in time to receive a sack shoved into his chest. "Take anything you want while I get the money. I'll explain what it is when we get home. We probably won't be back for a few years. Take your time. There's no hurry." Satu's lips curled in amusement. "I have all the time in the world." Chaosti gave her a dirty look but did as he was bid.

Looking through the piles of relics, the first objects to catch his eye were a pair of twin daggers with ebony and silver hilts carved and worked to mimic ivy, small black diamonds peaking through the leaves to glimmer shyly. They went into the sack.

Next was a chain with a pendant of a dragon resting on a sword like it was a tower or crag, its tail wrapped around the blade and the ends of the chains attached to the tips of the beasts outstretched wings.

This was followed by a polished dark wood box with a gem-inlaid picture of a black unicorn running through a forest at night, a large diamond hung as a star in the sky. When the box was opened, the scent of a desert garden hung in the air and a tinkling tune echoed out of it. Also in the box was a blue metal bracelet inlaid with writing he was unfamiliar with.

Several ancient books followed, up to and including the 'Egyptian Book of the Dead' and Morgana le Fay's 'Book of Shadows'.

A pair of gold Egyptian wrist-braces, a gold chocker and gold armbands, all engraved with hieroglyphs and the Eye of Horus went in.

Three cloaks were added; a velvety black one lined in a play of green and silver embroidery in the shape of frolicking black unicorns, a silver invisibility cloak and a silvery green cloak that shifted shades and shadows like the play of light through leaves.

A heavy black oval stone a foot tall set in a simple iron wood holder followed quickly and was in turn followed by a plain chest with bronze fittings, but was full of bottles and bags of what Chaosti was positive were rare and expensive potion ingredients set out on little foldout shelves.

The last object to catch Chaosti's interest was a long, highly polished bloodwood chest stained to a dark scarlet. The shape of a cantering wing-less black Unicorn tossing its head was burnt into the lid.

"That chest holds my four most prized possessions." Chaosti looked up at his mother, noting her distant, sorrowful nostalgia. "They belonged to me when I was still a girl living in Egypt all those years ago. A priestess to Ra and I probably would have been made High Priestess if given a chance. But a vampire came and took it all way. I lost everything that night, but still I offered myself to Ra and he answered me. He kept me in the shadows as his servant of the night. Waiting until he had need of me." She blinked back to the present. Focusing on Chaosti and smiling a watery smile. "I would be honoured if you took them."

Chaosti didn't say a word; he just put the chest into the sack.

Chaosti was not amused. To say he was irritated was an understatement. To say he was angry would also have been an understatement. To say he wanted to commit brutal bloody murder would have been pretty damn close.

The object of scorn for the vampire's child was a snooty platinum blond boy seated two stools down the bench in the crowded ice-cream shop. Judging by the look the Italian boy seated between Chaosti and the blond had on his cat-like face, he wasn't far off either. Then again, it could also have been the vicious stabbing the Italian boy was giving his banana split.

"Easy on the ice dream. By the way, who the hell is this kid and why the hell is he going on like everyone else is below him?" Chaosti muttered to the murderous Italian.

The other boy snorted and glanced at him, a half-smirk curling on his lips. "That's Draco Malfoy. He's a pureblood wizard whose father has a lot of influence in the Ministry. He therefore thinks he's untouchable."

Chaosti gave a snort of laughter. "Just England's Ministry, right?" The Italian nodded. Chaosti's teeth flashed in a nasty semblance of a smile full of contempt. "That all? England has one of few Ministries that mother doesn't have leverage in. My father, however, has Fudge terrified into submission. Lucius got nothin' on him."

The other boy gave Chaosti a startled calculating look as his chocolate and cookies'n'cream bowl of ice cream finally turned up, ignoring the prattling blond in the background.

The Italian turned his upper body towards Chaosti and held out a hand. "I'm Blaise Zabani."

Chaosti swallowed his ice cream and shook Blaise's hand. "Chaosti Frost."

Said boy flicked his fringe and turned back to his ice cream before continuing. "Hogwarts?"

"Yeah. You too?"

"Yah-huh. Though if I'd had my way, I'd have accepted the invitation to Darkfall Academy."

Blaise jerked in surprise. "You were invited to Darkfall Academy? The highly selective Darkfall Academy?"

Chaosti nodded and ate a spoonful of chunky cookies'n'cream. "Yeah. But because my birth parents wished for me to attend Hogwarts before they kicked the bucket, I gotta go. That, and my parents didn't want to have to sit through a boring meeting with the old coot who runs the place, so I'm going on a year-long trial basis."

"You're adopted?"

"Yup. And I'm damn positive if they hadn't been off-ed during the war, I would probably be some goody-goody Gryffindor. As it is, I'm a dead ringer for Slytherin. I don't think I'd survive if everyone tried to be my friend." As an afterthought, he threw in, "I'd probably commit mass homicide. Carefully."

Blaise snorted in amusement and agreement. "Amen to that."

Chaosti smirked and picked up his spoon. But before he could take another spoonful, the blond brat realised that Blaise was ignoring him and talking to a boy he didn't know.

"BLAISE! What are you talking to that filthy Mudblood for?"

Chaosti froze. He rested the elbow of the arm holding the spoon on the bench and slowly turned his head to glare frostily at Draco Malfoy, well aware that the ice-cream parlour was dead silent, everyone turning to stare at the three boys at the bench.

Chaosti's voice rang out in a poisonous hiss. "What did you call me?"

Something flickered behind Draco's eyes. Some knowledge that he'd just made a grave mistake and everyone knew it. Too late.

Fortunately, or unfortunately depending on whose side you're on, Satu and Alucard came through the parlour doorway, Satu carrying Chaosti's school books and eight or so books of additional reading material while Alucard carried the cauldron full of the other accessories in one hand, the edge of the cauldron resting on his hip.

Satu glided over to her boy and dumped the books on the table, distracting Chaosti's vicious killer glare away from the now ghostly pale Malfoy and changing it to a 'What-The-Hell-Is-This' look complete with raised eyebrow and curling lip.

"Whah-la! Shopping's done! Now we can get out of this hole in the ground." Satu got a lot of nasty and offended looks for this comment.

"Indeed. The air in here just turned rancid." Chaosti threw an especially nasty glower at Malfoy. Satu raised an eyebrow but didn't comment. Chaosti turned to Blaise and held out a hand, which the Italian shook. "Nice to meet you, Blaise. I will most probably see you again at Hogwarts. Til then." The two boys nodded to each other and Chaosti picked up his ice-cream and some of the books before wandering towards the door. Satu picked up the rest and smile at Blaise. "He's such a sweet, happy boy." Blaise raised his own eyebrow and tried to hold in a smile. Satu turned her head and grinned nastily at Malfoy, making sure to momentarily flash fang. Malfoy's eyes widened and he shrank slightly in his chair.

Satu twirled and followed the 'Boy-Who-Wouldn't-Play-'The Dead'-Game' out into the street. Alucard meandered after the others, tired, grumpy, hungry, questioning the world's sanity and wondering when the witches would stop pinching his butt when he went by.

Satu sauntered into the study, hoping Lucratzia had returned. She had.

The Vampiress squealed, jumped up and down like a Japanese anime fangirl and rushed up to the dragonet with the letter.

She petted the pretty little dear as she took the letter, then promptly forgot about her.

_Dear Mrs Frost,_

_We are delighted to hear that Harry Potter will be attending Hogwarts and accept any and all conditions you have posed to us. Furthermore, you are invited to inspect the premises and evaluate the teaching ability of the professors at the school._

_Sincerely, Albus Dumbledore,_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

Satu pulled a face. Lousy manipulative old coot was trying to get on her good side. Well, two could play at that game.

She took out a parchment and quill.

_Professor Dumbledore,_

_We regret to inform you that neither myself nor either his father or uncle are able to attend any school inspection as we will be departing to Japan for the duration of the summer. Moreover, we are seldom at our home in Britain due to political reasons. _

_It has also come to my attention that you refer to my son as Harry Potter. His legal name and the name he will answer to is Chaosti Jakluel Frost, as was mentioned in my previous letter. This was done not just to sever any bonds he retained from before the death of his biological parents, but also for his protection. Any reference to Chaosti as Harry Potter to the students, the professors or anyone else, I can and will sue you for impeachment of the privacy of a minor._

_Sincerely, Satu Frost._

_Thank you for your cooperation. Have a nice day._

Satu considered it for a moment before smiling a smug little smile and handed it to the now irritated dragonet, who left in a huff.

Satu swung around and bounced out of the room to tell her vampire companions the interesting new development.

* * *

Luv ya. Pleez review. 

**Quote: **Murphy's Law: If anything can go wrong, it will go wrong at the worst possible moment.


	7. Kicked Puppies and New Friends

**Disclaimer: I dun own it.**

Sorry it took so long to review. It was one of those Speak of the Devil things. I mentioned Murphy's Law and the disk i had the whole next three chapters on decided to unformate itself. Once again, sorry.

* * *

"I DUN WANNA GO!" Came the deafening howl from the candle lit bedroom on the second floor of the mansion.

"TOUGH!" Was screamed back at the exact same volume.

"LEGGO!"

"NO! IF YOU HAVE ANY LOVE FOR THIS FAMILY, YOU WILL LET GO RIGHT NOW!"

"BITE ME!"

"FINE!"

There was a scream that was more shock than pain, quickly followed by a thud and a yelp as a bare foot connected with a pale golden face.

Alucard and Nazhuret lounged by the fire as they had all those years ago, only they now lounged in Chaosti's bedroom, watching in tolerant amusement as the two landed on the floor with a thud.

The two turned as the sound of a door opening in the hall reached their ears. Moments later, their attention was rewarded with Loup screaming down the hall, "SHUT THE SODDING HELL UP, ALREADY! SOME OF US ARE STILL TRYING TO SLEEP!" The door down the hall slammed shut.

Chaosti lifted his head and glared at Satu, still lying on his back. "Yeah! If I don't catch that stupid train, I can go back to sleep and we will never speak of Hogwarts again."

Satu sat up using only her back and stomach muscles (AN, and trust me, it's hard to do that without pausing, swaying or bunching over) and stared down her nose at him. "You _will_ get on that train, you _will_ go to Hogwarts and you _will_ spend the year there unless the rules I set down are breached. Kupo?"

One of the males snorted. She _thought_ it was Nazhuret.

Chaosti just sat up and gave the males a 'Pity Me' look.

Naz looked at him a moment before laughing and patting one of the lounging armoured cats beside his couch. Alucard gave him a sardonic look and saying; "Sorry, boyo, I'm with her on this one. It's for your own good, not to mention ours."

Chaosti gaped for a moment, feeling mortally betrayed by the one person who had always taken his side in every argument and even covered up for him when he'd walked in on Chaosti trying to get rid of any evidence that he'd just smashed Mama's urn full of an old friend's ashes.

"BUT PAPA!-"

Alucard's face hardened. "No 'buts'. You are going. Is that clear?"

Chaosti sunk in on himself with a dark look. "Yesss." He hissed in a mix of English and Parseltongue.

Any trace of hardness vanished from the white haired vampire's face and was replaced by the usual vague disinterested look he wore most of the time. "There's a good boy. You should probably be overly affectionate around now since you won't be seeing us again until December holidays."

Chaosti looked at the ground, feeling sick and fighting not to cry. "But I dun wanna go..." he whimpered from behind his curtain of hair.

Satur moved up and hugged him. "I know, baby." The little boy with the poison green eyes and long, inky dark hair whimpered and curled deeper into his mother's arms.

All three vampires felt like they'd just kicked a puppy.

* * *

"-Don't forget to write, report any breaches of the rules and for Lupa's sake, don't let your cats eat anyone." Chaosti gasped and nodded as he and Loup dashed down the platform of Kingscross Station towards the barrier that led to Platform 9¾. The clock read 10:56am.

Loup reached the barrier and dragged the baggage carrier loaded with the trunks full of his cloths and school stuff through without slowing, Chaosti bolting through moments later with the covered dragonet cage and the sub-space pet carrier holding the chosen cats, Nighteyes, Brighteyes and Blighteyes.

"Hurry up!" Loup screamed from ahead as she disappeared into a carriage to dump his trunks into a compartment with two other first years, before coming back and grabbing the pet-carrier while Chaosti grabbed the cage.

The two shoved the trunk in the over head compartment and put the carrier and the cage in the corner before Loup gave her godson a hug, a kiss on the cheek and a "If you're gonna get revenge, don't do anything permanent or obvious." She was out the door and off the train seconds before the carriage doors closed.

Loup stood outside the window, sniffing and waving as her little ankle-biter suddenly realised this was actually happening and gave her the patent 'How-Could-You-Do-This-To-Me' look.

* * *

Chaosti Jakluel Frost was not sulking. He was brooding.

And yes there is a difference, thank you very much. Sulking was what little bratty kids do (AN, cough, cough). Brooding is the past time of refined, mature adults with too much time on their hands.

"Yo."

Chaosti blinked and actually notice the other two first years. He'd known they were there but it hadn't really registered in the rush.

The one who had spoken was taller than the average ten/eleven year old, a nice and natural snowy pale complexion, artist's hands, lean and slight build, heavy lidded violet eyes ringed by thick black lashes and…well…the top half of the boy's shortish hair was white but the bottom appeared to be a black as dark as Chaosti's own locks. He was wearing muggle clothes so he probably wasn't a pureblood, but then, stranger things had happened. Though, Chaosti, who was also in muggle attire, had to admit that this kid had _style_. He wore ratty black jeans, big black combat boots, a pale violet singlet with an unbuttoned white business shirt with the sleaves rolled up over it, suicide bands and numerous silver pendants held around his neck by strands of black leather. For some reason, he reminded the vampire's child of Alucard.

When it became obvious that he expected an answer, Chaosti nodded and responded in kind. "Yo. Where're you from?"

"We're from Germany but we just moved to London last year. I'm Theo Moon and he's my cousin, Lex Moon. Where're you from?"

Green eyes blinked as he realised that it was the other child who had spoken. He thought it was a boy, but it was kind of hard to tell given their sex. Theo had long loosely curled butter blond hair almost as long as Chaosti's waist-length black sheet, peach skin, a pointy little face dominated by huge gemlike sky blue eyes that held a cheerful twinkle that _no one_ had a right to possess. Theo was small and delicate, petite, but they were pretty much bubbling with energy. Like the pale boy, Lex, Theo was dressed in muggle clothes, only brighter. He was wearing hiking boots plastered with flower power stickers, knee high rainbow socks, khaki short-short, a white tank top, a bright pink jacket lined with sheep wool, plastic vending machine flower rings and a red velvet hat with a big plastic sunflower on the front.

Theo looked like a pixie on holiday next to the pale Lex, who looked like a sidhe going to a gothic rock concert.

Chaosti realised he had been caught staring when Lex snickered. He shook his head. "Sorry. I'm Chaosti Frost and I'm from wherever my parents decide to spend their time. At the moment, I'm legally citizen in England, Egypt, Japan, Australia and America."

Theo made to speak but Lex got there first. "Frost? Any relation to Alucard Frost?"

The 'Boy-Who-Wouldn't-Die' nodded. "He's my father." He raised an eyebrow inquiringly. "You've met?"

Lex laughed, a low dark sound. "Once. Fudge's terrified of him. I quite like him, myself. He's a vampire, isn't he?"

Chaosti went rigid. "Who told you that?"

Lex gave the boy in black leather a strange look. "You mean people don't know?"

Chaosti snorted, his lip curling in bitter disgust. "Of course not. If people knew he was a vampire trying to take part in politics, they'd have him arrested and executed on some trumped up charge without a fair trial. Not to mention I'd go into Ministy Custody to be questioned as to whether he'd used me for blood. Which he hasn't." The look of embittered frustration on the child's face was enough seal the lips of his two new…allies.

There was silence in the carriage for several hours, in which both Theo and the emotionally exhausted Chaosti fell asleep.

Lex remained awake as the trolly lady came and went, seldom taking his gaze off either his cousin or this emotionally fragile child who obviously needed constant emotional support.

Alexandrian Tauro Moon decided then and there that he would look after Chaosti as well as his cousin. After all, they weren't that different, really.

* * *

**Quote: **Do not interfere with the affairs of Youkai Lords, for you are crunchy and taste splendid with A1 steak sauce. -From some random InuYasha fanfiction i read.

Pleez review.


	8. Nighteyes, Brighteyes and Blighteyes

**_Disclaimer: Dun own it._**

Thank you to those who reviewed, and i pronounce Chaosti as Sh-ow-stee.

* * *

**_Chapter Eight._**

"Hey. Wake up."

Chaosti mumbled and shifted into a more comfortable position. Someone shook him.

"C'mon. We gotta get changed. We're nearly at Hogwarts."

The 'Boy-Who-Wouldn't-Die' blinked his eyes and gazed blearily at Lex. "Wha?"

Lex rolled his eyes and stood. "We're nearly at the school. We need to change." He moved over to Theo and shook him (her?) awake.

Chaosti sat up and yawned cutely. "'Kay." A few moments of fumbling through a discarded backpack turned up the first year's plain black robe, which Chaosti was still convinced was a dress. Another minute or so passed as Theo and Lex watched the half-asleep boy still struggling into the robe with amusement. Lex finally laughed and helped the dazed boy back out of the inside-out back-to-front uniform, pulled it out the right way and helped Chaosti into it like one would a small child.

Lex sat Chaosti back onto the chair, who yawned, swayed and keeled over, once again fast asleep. Lex rolled his eyes and changed into his own uniform. He then turned and noticed that Theo had not yet changed. He raised a dark eyebrow.

Theo sniffed, arms folded. "I refuse to change my appearance for the sake of conformism and there's nothing you can do to make me." Lex sighed.

Chaosti semi-woke once again to shouts, thuds and yelps. He blinked a few times before he woke up almost completely. He blinked once again, his eyes changing from poison green to startled Avada Kevada green as he took in the scene.

Lex was sitting on Theo's back on the floor while lacing up a black loafer on the blonde child's thrashing foot. The hat, rainbow socks, hiking boots, pink jacket and plastic rings were dumped in a pile on the leather seat. Several more not-for-children curses spilled from Theo's innocent seeming mouth and Lex grunted as he tried to shove the second loafer on while the already shod foot endeavoured to kick him in the face repeatedly.

After watching the two struggling for a few moments, pale face tilted to the side slightly as he stared, Chaosti shook his head and moved toward the pet-carrier as the train slowed. "I don't wanna know."

Chaosti took out his ebony and threstral tendon wand and ran the tip down the edge of the door to unlock the wards. If anyone but the family tried this, they'd get a nasty shock…All three hundred volts worth. When the door opened, he crawled in to decide which cat he'd be taking with him into the entrance hall.

The first cat to come and greet him was the big dark male with dark brown eyes flecked with silver. The calm affectionate Nighteyes was the only male of this trio and the largest to date of the armoured cats, standing as tall as a young lion at the shoulder, and covered by thick, heavy dark cinnamon plates when he wasn't being inconspicuous or fighting. His big deep chest was rumbling with a pleased purr as he rolled over for Chaosti to brush his belly with the wire brush hanging overhead from a hook.

While he was distracted by Nighteyes, the bouncy little Brighteyes had come around the side and crashed into him. To even out the potential of the trio, Satu had place the smallest and fastest cat with Nighteyes. Brighteyes was only the size and build of a cheetah with dried grass coloured plates and pretty golden eyes. She was a bouncy little baby with way too much curiosity for her own good.

In the corner, Blighteyes finally hauled herself up and slouched over to the others, making it obvious with her body language that she was doing them a favour with her presence. How a cat with no fur could look scraggly, Chaosti had no idea, but somehow she managed it. Her scales were dirty-oil brown, her eyes were muddy green and she was all angles, thinner than and not as sleek as the other cats and around the size of a mountain lion, but she was deceptively fast and intelligent, being the planner of this team while Nighteyes was the muscle and Brighteyes was the speed. She was also the most affectionate when the others weren't around, like one of those grannies who profess to hate children then go and take in those cute, innocent orphaned relatives and do a damn good job of raising them.

After deciding that Blighteyes would adapt best to the situation, he clambered out of the realistic cat-den, waited as Blighteyes padded her way out as well and closed the door. He rattled around in the backpack for a moment, pulled out the collar and lead and put them on Blighteyes, who was staring fixedly at the now settled and dressed curiously wondering Lex and Theo.

He stood up, turned around and caught the bemused looks on his new friend's faces, so he answered their unasked question. "I have to have at least one of them with me wherever I go. Its part of the conditions Mama set down when she agreed to make me come to Hogwarts. She doesn't trust the teachers' ability to protect me."

Pause. Then- "Coool! What's its name?"

Lex rolled his eyes at his cousin's behaviour. Chaosti just smiled. "Her name is Blighteyes. She's one of three armoured cats I have here. I'll introduce you to the others later. 'Cause right now, I think we're supposed to be outside."

All three boys turned to look out the window at the almost deserted platform. They rushed off the train as fast as they could, Blighteyes loping behind.

A quick stop for directions and the four were bolting down a forest path towards the lake and the other first years. The three boys staggered to a stop at the lake edge just in time to clamber into a boat with the mildly amused Blaise Zabini while breathing hard. Blighteyes jumped in, not breathing hard at all and looking all too smug.

Blaise smiled. "I thought you mightn't have come."

Chaosti made a disgusted sound. "Unfortunately not."

Blaise turned to Chaosti's new friends with a pleasant, unreadable smile. "And who are your companions?"

Everyone in the boat introduced themselves; even Blighteyes was introduced and complimented, causing her the flare a pleased bright red colour.

There was a load splash as one of the other boats capsized, dumping the four occupants into the lake, including Draco Malfoy.

After the loud and utterly humiliating laughter died down, the students were back in the boat, the groundskeeper-come-guide called Hagrid shouted "Mind your heads!", the first years entered an underground lock where a tall lady in green was waiting for them.

The four chatted amongst themselves about miscellaneous details of their lives while Professor McGonagall (for that was her name) spoke to the first years, Hagrid casting a longing look at Blighteyes before leaving and the other first years kept as far from the smugly lounging armoured cat as possible. They didn't even notice when the professor left for a couple of minutes and Blighteyes scared the fudge out of the redhead with the smudge on his nose, causing him to stumble back and bump the bookish girl with frizzy brown hair into Malfoy, who, in turn, ended up back in the water with most of the first years giggling again. The ghosts came past, causing another kid to bump into Malfoy, who only just manages to only get his foot wet to the ankle.

McGonagall came back, cast a drying charm on the four wet students and told them to follow, Chaosti, Lex, Theo, Blaise and Blighteyes trailing towards the end of the crowd, mostly because the other first years knew what was behind them and trying to stay as far ahead of it as possible.

"He'll probably be a slimy Slytherin." Chaosti ignored the redhead in favour of a description of what an Austrian Lesser Horntail looked like, but Blighteyes, being the irritable and intelligent grouch she is, lunged forward and snapped at the hem of the boy's cloak, causing him to scream like a girl as they entered the Great Hall. This sent a titter through the crowd. Then the students saw what the screaming was about…

You could hear a pin drop at the four humans and cat travelled with the other first years to the front of the hall to be sorted.

McGonagall turned to address the new students, only to notice Blighteyes for the first time and nearly jump out of her skin. Recovering quickly, she addressed the newbies, who were mostly too in awe of the hall (or just bored out of their minds) to hear most of her speech.

Thus, the sorting got underway with the Headmaster, Professor Albus Dumbledore, staring fixedly at the petite little boy with long ebony hair, glittering half-lidded green eyes, pale skin and the massive cat-thing looming beside him like a vengeful gargoyle.

Finally, the sorting got to-"Frost, Chaosti."

The little boy looked up from his quiet conversation when his name was called and glided up the steps to settle on the stool before the school, Blighteyes sitting on her haunches directly behind him. McGonagall carefully lowered the Sorting Hat onto Chaosti's head, wary of the softly growling cat not thirty centimetres from her arm.

_**Well, hello, my boy. How are you?**_

_I've been better. How are you?_

Pleasure emanated from the Hat's consciousness. **_Very well, thank you. You're very polite. But let's get back to the matter at hand, shall we? _**

Chaosti waited patiently while the Hat 'humm'ed and 'hmm'ed as it looked through the 'Boy-Who-Wouldn't-Die's memories. **_Raised by vampires but raised well…lots of affection, humour and loyalty…very set in your opinions, aren't you?...above average intelligence and you know how to use it to your own ends…hmm…plenty of courage, and a thirst to prove yourself…don't want to be here, do you?…dangerously practical…you also appear to have an extensive mean streak. _**The Hat chuckled to itself as it came across a few of his revenge tactics. **_Don't have many scruples do you? Buckets of charisma and an uncanny ability to see the potential allies…wow! Harry Potter are you? But you don't want anyone to know that? Very well…You are perfect for both Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Where would you like to go?_**

Chaosti considered this moment. _I would be better suited to Slytherin, but Ravenclaw would better suit my purposes. So would you be so good as to place me there?_

_**Very well.**_

"_**RAVENCLAW!"**_

The Hat was lifted of the dark child's head and he wandered down to the table that hesitated before cheering, Blighteyes padding next to him.

Next was that girl with the bushy hair. "Granger, Hermoine." Became a Griffindor.

A couple more kids were sorted before- "Moon, Alexandrian."

The Hat was silent for about forty seconds before it screamed out another- "**_RAVENCLAW!"_**

Chaosti moved over to let Lex sit next to him. He smirked and raised the annoyingly frequent eyebrow at his friend. "Alexandrian?"

Lex made a dissatisfied sound. "That's why I'm called Lex. Alexandrian holds so many stigmas against it." Violet and Green eyes watched with disinterest as "Malfoy, Draco" became a Slytherin, prompting Lex's next comment. "Blaise said he'd almost certainly become a Slytherin, so I asked him to keep an eye on Theo."

Chaosti glanced at Lex. "Theo's gonna be in Slytherin?"

Lex shrugged. "Possibly."

"Nott, Theodore."

Lex chuckled as almost everyone's surprised looks, even Chaosti's, as the feminine blonde bound up to the stool. When the Hat was settled on his head, the whispers started.

"_You mean that's a guy!"_

"_He's so cute!"_

"_Hope he's in our house…"_

"**_SLYTHERIN!"_**

Theo bounced up, took off the Hat which he gave to McGonagall, twirled on his heel and danced off to table were all the females were cheering and screaming a lot louder than the males. He then proceeded to sit between two pretty sixth year girls, who cooed over him and glared down any boy who gave him hostile looks.

Lex and Chaosti turned back around, Lex's only comment being, "Typical."

The professor finally got to the last child, who happened to be an irate Blaise.

"Zabini, Blaise."

The hat barely touched his head for five seconds before it screamed out-"**_SLITHERIN!_**"

As Blaise moved towards the cheering table, Lex caught his eyes and jerked his head in Theo's direction. Blaise nodded and slid in next to the blonde, much to the disgruntlement of the displaced girl.

The Headmaster stood and clapped his hands to get the school's attention…much good it did him since Lex was busy rubbing the tiny plates around Blighteye's ears, Chaosti appeared to be having a heated staring contest with the fidgety turbaned teacher one of the second year's had said was Professor Quirrel, Theo was flirting with the older Slytherin girls like his life depended on it and Blaise appeared to be mortally embarrassed by Theo and was sinking in his seat, face bright red.

* * *

**_Quote: Duct Tape is like the Force. It had a light side. It has a dark side. And it holds the world together._**

**_Pleez Review._**


	9. Why There is Coffee

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Harry Potter or any other books/games/anime/manga i may mention.**

I'm sooo sory it took so long to get up. I've had High Scool Certificate Exams for the last fw weeks and studying for that, so again, sorry.

PS. Thanx to those who reveiwed. Don't hesitate to ask questions.

* * *

Chaosti yawned and stretched, vaguely aware that he'd kicked the blankets off during the night. Also noticing that his toes scraped something rough.

Grumbling, the 'Half-Dead-Boy-Who-Lived' craned his neck to blink blearily towards the end of the bed before realising it was too dark to see anything.

"Ugh…" Chaosti dropped his head back onto the mattress, only to be hit with yet another realisation, rocking the world of his barely legible brain. You see, sometime in the night he'd performed a complex series of gymnastics that had left the little black head at the foot of the bed.

The poor insomniac child must have dozed off for a whole three seconds before his world was subjected to the awesome power of Light!

"Aaarrgghhh!"

Chaosti flipped onto his belly and tried to scramble under the friendly dark blankets, mumbling something about slugs, a door and bat boogies.

"WAKIE! WAKIE! EGGS AND BACCEY!" A disgustingly, not to mention uncharacteristically, bright and cheerful Lex hauled the royal blue bed drapes open and pulled the wriggling boy out by his slender little ankles.

Blighteyes glared from her position on the only four pillows on the double bed, at the two noisy two-leggers that had disturbed her slumber.

Poor Chaosti was hauled out of his nice, warm, comfortable bed in nothing but his satin boxers and an oversize tank-top, so predictably, he did what any half-asleep ten-year-old who had fallen on their arse onto a freezing cold stone floor would do. His face crumpled and he let loose a wail that woke up any Ravenclaw who wasn't yet up.

Lex rolled his eyes and lifted the upset boy off the floor. "Aly-up! Geez. Whatcha trying to do? Raise the dead?" The already showered and dressed fellow Ravenclaw strode the whole two steps to Chaosti's closet and got out his uniform, underwear, shoes and socks while the owner of the items stood and swayed sleepily while rubbing his eyes with a sulky fist, face set in lines of grumpy petulance.

Lex bounced back to the child whom he had sworn to look after and led the grumpy pre-teen down the stairs to the Ravenclaw bathroom, closely followed by the ever grouchy Blighteyes. The two walked into the semi-full room and Lex turned only just in time to catch his friend as he made a nose dive for the hard tiled floor.

Lex waited a few moments before it became apparent to the psuedo sidhe that Chaosti was not going to move on his own, so Lex leant to the side a bit to get a look at the other boy's face.

Lex straightened with a look of bemusement. "I don't believe this."

One of the older boys came over, concerned about the new first year. "What's wrong with him?"

Lex looked up, his lips twitching, and noticed some of the other older boys listening in. "He's asleep."

There was a silence for a few moments as this processed. A titter of laughter and all-round grins circulated the room, which changed to rib-cracking howls when Chaosti snorted, straightened and screamed, "The Killer Gerbils are attacking!", before closing his eyes and going back to sleep, still satnding and mumbling about the 'Fuzzy Critters Sky, Land and Sea Attack Force' and where he'd get enough cats to repel the attacks.

Controlling his snickers with the iron will of one who did his damnedest to stay cool, Lex manuvered the sleeping-walking boy into an empty shower stall where he gently shook him awake.

Now forest green flickered open and struggled to focus on the pale blob in front of them.

Once Lex was sure the other boy was semi-awake, he spoke slowly and clearly to make sure Chaosti understood. "Chaosti? It is morning. We are in the bathroom. It is time to have a shower. Do you understand?"

The forest green eyes flickered. "Shower? Kupo…"

A sharp nod. "Shower."

The smaller child turned and stumbled into the stall, Blighteyes ghosting after him before he closed the door.

Lex lost interest and made for the mirror to apply his black, grey and blue make-up, earning a few funny looks from his Housemates.

Chaosti, meanwhile, was acting on auto-pilot while his foggy mind floated in a void of soft blackness with blurred flickers of the outside world. It didn't escape Chaosti that, while perceptually childlike like his mother, he understood a great deal more than the average adult. He had chosen at an early age to remain neutral and grey, Twilight, because by choosing one over the other he denied the other's existence. And that was always the undoing of an untold number of Dark Lords and Dark Wizards alike. In deny the Light's existence, Dark followers will not be able to understand or properly combat it, leading to their own fatalistically undeniable destruction.

A low rumble caught his attention and he turned his semi-awake gaze to Blighteyes. He obeyed the non-verbal order of his guardian and turned off the shower, moving in the years old habit Loup and Satu had painstakingly imprinted into his mind when it became evident that he took at least an hour to get up in the morning. Until they discovered that coffee cut that time in half.

Chaosti pawed around his clothes for a moment before resigning himself to the fact that, yes, his thirteen-and-a-half-inch ebony and threstral tendon wand was not there.

He opened the stall door a bit. "Lex?"

The said boy paused mid-stroke with the eyeliner. "Hmmm?"

"Can I borrow your wand for a second? I need to dry my hair."

Lex crossed the room and placed the wand in his friend's outstretched hand; having lived with Theo for four years had given him a certain sympathy for those with long drenched hair.

A quick wordless spell and the long black hair was dry and silky. Chaosti shook it back and dressed. Unlocking the door, the now three-quarters awake and hella grumpy boy combed his fringe over his scar with his fingers, hoping he'd get to his concealer make-up before anyone noticed. After all, it wouldn't do if a gust of wind uncovered the curse scar. He knew he'd never get a moment's peace.

* * *

After replacing Blighteyes, who was getting surly, with the ever placid Nighteyes, the still partially asleep child followed Lex and a few other First years into the Great Hall, hoping to whatever god was listening that there was coffee.

Lex settled down and watched with amusement as Chaosti whimpered with joy while reaching for the coffee pot that had appeared in front of him as soon as he'd sat down. His amusement grew as he caught the whisper, "There _is_ a God."

"_Hiya_!"

Chaosti cringed and muttered, clutching the coffee pot to his chest, as Theo bounced into a seat on the other side of his cousin, causing a surprised stir to ripple through the semi-packed hall. Blaise plonked himself down next to Chaosti, head in hands.

Chaosti glanced at Theo. "Why'd ya introduce yourself as Theo Moon is you're a Nott?"

"Eh. I've lived with Lex's family for years. It's a force of habit."

Lex just gave that smug but blank little smile that meant everything and nothingn when Chaosti looked at him inquiring. He turned to Theo."Shouldn't you be at your own House table?"

Theo shrugged distractedly, already reaching for his plate with one hand and getting bacon with the other. "Nah. That prat Malfoy's spreading rumors that Harry Potter got killed and that's why he's not here. Besides, he's into all that 'Pureblood Supremacy' crud, and all the other Firsties are following his lead."

Chaosti, who had been listening, smirked into his third cup. Mmm…Brazillian Roast. "Then maybe we should do something about it."

Blaise, who had gotten around to eating a slice of toast, glanced at him. "What do you suggest?"

Chaosti bit into a nectarine, appearing totally absorbed in it as he ignored all the Ravenclaw First, Second and Third Years, as well as Blaise, Theo and a few Slytherin Second and Third Years who happened to overhear.

"Well," He paused. "Have you heard of the famous Julius Ceasar saying, 'Divide and conquer'?"

A couple of muggleborns nodded.

Chaosti took another bite from his nectarine, taking his time. "That's what Malfoy's trying to do." Affirmative noises were made from the Slytherins and older Ravenclaws. "The only way to counter that is to use the countermeasure; 'Unify and thrive'. Get all the popular people and older Slytherins on our side, do our damnedest to discredit Malfoy and he won't be able to do Jack Diddly."

A pretty Ravenclaw Second Year looked skeptical. "And you believe you're the only one who can lead us?"

The dark haired First Year had been sipping his coffee when this was asked. The older girl got coffee spat in her face for her trouble as Chaosti spluttered and choked, his ever expressive eyebrows drawn up and together in worried disbelief.

"WHAT! HELL NO! I killed my piranha. What makes you think I could lead a student body! I'll help set it up, get it on its feet, advise and fund it, but I won't lead it. I mean, I led my Boy Scouts group over a riverbank when I was seven, just for kicks. I don't think I'd be able to resist triggering a civil war in the school if I got control. I'm Machiavellian through and through."

There were a few amused snickers.

Chaosti stippled his fingers before his face, elbows on the table. "No. What we need is a person or people who are well-known, well-liked and willing to get their hands dirty while discrediting a Malfoy."

There was a shout of laughter and a yell of anger over at the Gryffindor table, attracting the attention of most people in the hall. Chaosti smirked in evil amusement as he caught sight of the redhead from the day before. His skin was a rather pleasant shade of royal blue and he was seething at a pair of red-headed twins who appeared to be his older brother. Also very popular.

"People…We have our winners."

No one gainsaid it.

* * *

Pleez review. Ya just press this prettiful blueish button down here. 


	10. It was the Squirrels, I swear!

**Disclaimer: I dun own anything except my own characters.**

Sorry it's late. Bin doing stuff. I'm gonna go away for a few weeks soon, so i may or may not get the next chappie up before i go.

* * *

Ten minutes later, three Ravenclaw, Jason Fitzgerald, Dacendaren Clarva ("Call me Dace.") and Meredith Feyold, all Third-Years, and a pair of neutral Second-Year twin Slytherins, Morrigan and Lilith LeFay, who were on speaking terms with Lee Jordan, were forcibly volunteered by their year-mates as Recruiters and their first mission was to recruit the Weasely Twins and any other charismic Gryffindor or Hufflepuff they could get their hands on before the end of the day.

Chaosti had pulled out of the conversation and was studying his timetable as the older students, now grown to include up to Seventh Years and a few inquisitive Hufflepuffs from the other side of the Ravenclaw table and a single Gryffindor.

"What we got first?"

Chaosti frowned. "Potions with Hufflepuff." Blaise groaned.

Theo blinked at the three…well, two, because Lex was neither interested nor particularly cared what the conversation was about. "What's up?"

Chaosti glanced at his friend. "It means that the moron who came up with the timetables is suicidal. He put the Gryffindors and Slytherins together for the first two periods."

The potions professor passed by in time to hear this comment. He snorted.

A lot of the older students stared after the most humourless and unliked teacher in the school in disbelief.

* * *

**_First Period, Potions ith Hufflepuff_**

During the first ten minutes of Potions class, Chaosti had decided Snape was cool.

However, somewhere along the line, Chaosti's train of thought got derailed from his oh-so-important pondering of the squirrel's machinations due to circumastances totally beyond his control. When he realised this, he pondered how andwhy for a few moments to get his bearings.

_Right. Okie dokey. Um. How did it happen? Er. Well, there's usually this train, and then this big rock comes along... _

_So what's up with Tums, anyway? They're for indigestion. They flavour them so that they won't taste bad, but instead of tasting good, it makes them just taste odd. Say, Tums. I wonder if the word "tummy" has anything to do with that? Take Tums For Your Tummy. I like that. It should be their slogan. Maybe it is. What is their slogan, anyway? And now for something completely differet! Um...Ok. Eyes! What would life be like with three eyes. Hey, Hiei! I love that guy. Hiei is my buddy. He's a psychopath. I'm sad that the Dark Tournament is over. Hey, they could make their own alphabet thing for small people. Alphabet-thing-making-people always use "horse" or something like that for H, but those crazy folks over at the Reikai office block could use Hiei! It is Reikai, right? Kind of like dust mites, except not. Actually, they-_

"Yo." Something poked Chaosti, provoking a refined and manly response from the noble preteen.

"MOMMMYYY!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH, MR FROST! SIT DOWN! FIFTY POINTS FROM RAVENCLAW FOR DISTURBING THE CLASS!"

Chaosti blinked up at the seething face of Severus Snape, blanked his own and spat out the first plausible excuse that came to mind.

"But it wasn't my fault! I swear it was the invading squirrels again!"

Snape drew back, a stream of emotions oozed across his face starting with startled, then shifting to bemused, then disbelief and finally genuinely amused condescension. "That's the best you can come up with?"

Chaosti tried his best to look convincing. "But it's true! They used their Evil Furry Critter Mind Control™ on me! Seriously," The black-haired child had just developed an odd hypnotic fascination with the professor's rising left eyebrow. "If given half a chance, the cute furry cannibalistic rodents of the world-"And yes, Chaosti was aware of the other students staring at him like he'd grown another head (a fluffy fairy-floss pink one), and were edging away-"would unite and lay waste to human cities, devour babies, take control of all theme parks, pelt people's houses with nuts and steal everyone's left sock. (Insert vengeful shaking of fist) They are pure…evil…" The last word was a shuddering breathy whisper.

"So you're going to stick to this ridiculous and flimsy excuse?"

Chaosti innocently blinked his big poison green eyes up into the amused black ones of the potions professor. "What do you mean? It's true! They're really out to get me. I've known about it since I was mauled by a pack of rabid bunnies at five, and I became positive of it when the squirrels ganged up with the chipmunks in a conspiracy to pelt my Papa and I to death with assorted nuts and pebbles! You can even ask Papa about it."

"Very well, twenty points for sheer tenacity."

Chaosti blinked and cocked his head to the side as the usually snarky professor swept away to check a pair of Hufflepuffs' potion. The preteen turned his potions partner, predictably Lex, and blinked. "So what just happened?"

Lex blinked sleepily, with a nearly as sleepy smile. "You zoned out, I tried to get your attention before Snape got to us, and you freaked out. Ou also just lost us thirty points."

Chaosti pondered this before shrugging. "I'll probably end up famous by the end of the day for getting out of trouble with Snape. Do we have to add the whatever quills yet?"

Lex glanced at him because of the abrupt change in subject, idly tossing in some obscure slime, turning the bluinsh potion greenish. "Nah. Not yet, we have to wait for the…stuff…to turn purple, otherwise it will…do something not nice."

"Ah."

The two idly observed as a random Hufflepuff cauldron exploded, splattering the surrounding Hufflepuffs with dirty aqua goo and bringing the wrath of Snape down on the poor but totally deserving brats.

Too late, the unfortunate duo realised that Snape was bearing down on them. "You two dunderheads put the quills in before the potion turned purple, didn't you?"

A few moments later, Chaosti, and apparently Lex too, got fed up with the dweebs whimpering. Lex , losing his temper, leaned back and screamed at them, before Snape could. "For Circie's sake, shut the hell up! It's your own fault for not following the instructions, so quit being such weenies!"

"It's purple!"

Lex turned around and put the quills into the, and indeed it was, neon purple sludge.

"What are we making anyway?" Lex shrugged indifferently. Snape tried to ignore the two Ravenclaws at the back of the room, because, let's face it, they had gotten on his good side by displaying (while totally whacked out and unorthodox) Slytherin traits.

Besides, these two looked like fun.

* * *

**_Second Period, Transfiguration with Hufflepuff_**

Professor Minerva McGonagall, while staring with a semblance of sternness into the eyes of the two Ravenclaws, one 'innocent', the other indifferent, and decided then and there that she did not like these two. The smaller boy, Chaosti Frost, reminded her of all the worst aspects of James Potter and Sirius Black. He was wild, amoral and manipulative beyond what was unhealthy in even a politician. The only one who appeared to be able to keep the devil's spawn under control was Alexandrian Moon. Unfortunately, Alexandrian appeared to have absolutely no qualms about letting his friend run rough shod throughout the lesson. This one was indifferent, careless, bored and only willing to step in a little negligently when things got out of hand. Sure, they got their work done in record time, which would have made up for their eccentricities if only they hadn't turned her desk into a pretty indigo rhinoceros with a neon pink horn and electric yellow stripes, because messing with her desk was crossing the line.

"Detention tonight. Come to my office after dinner."

* * *

**_Third Period, Herbology with Gryffindor_**

CRASH! THUMP! PHOOMPF! Insert screams and mass scrambling for the door.

The newly dubbed Demolition Duo, blinked a few times in an effort to dislodge the soot in their eyelashes, so they understandably didn't notice Professor Sprout bearing down on them until it was too late.

"What were you two doing near the HIGHLY DANGEROUS Exploding Bomb Bush after I specifically told the class NOT TO GO NEAR THEM!"

Blink. "It was the invading squirrels again."

"Get out and stay out."

"But-"

"OUT!"

_

* * *

Dear Mama, Papa, Nuncle Naz and Aunty Doggy-Person,_

_I've made a few friends. You remember Blaise Zabani from Diagon Alley? He's in Slytherin with Theodore (Theo) Nott, who is also a friend. He's almost as nuts as I am. His cousin, Alexandrian (call him anything but Lex and he'll get brutal bloody vengeance on you) Moon, is in Ravenclaw with me. I think he's decided to be my keeper or something. He reminds me of you, Papa, and he says you've met._

_Anyway, I've started the setting up of a school government. I'll probably be voted into power by mid-year to late next year. Then I can start an in-school civil war the likes of which hasn't ever been seen before. Only then shall my dreams of being a Dark Lord be realised. But then, I also dream of being a mortician, so...whichever comes first._

_Two of the three teachers i had today hate me. I'm not sure why. I mean, the rhino didn't do THAT much damage while on rampage, and Exploding Bomb Bushes grow back, right? _

_Anyway, toodles._

_Lotsa Luv, _

_Your Evil Little Ankle Biter._

_P.S. I've been hearing lotsa gossip. Can you look further into the circumstances which led you to pick me up? Thanks._

* * *

_**Quote:** Eagles may fly, but weasels do not get sucked into jet engines._


	11. Did you do it?

**Disclaimer: I dont own it.**

To all the cute little fuzzy people out there who reveiwed...IT'S HERE! The next exciting chapter in this epic journey through insanity is here! Not that there's much insanity in this one...BUT WHO CARES! Sorry it's late. If you like this story, please visit my other HP story, 'FoxChild', you'll probably like it.

* * *

"So…what did you two do to get detention with Filch?"

"Turned McGonagall's desk into a purple, pink and yellow rhino before blowing up a Bomb Bush in Herbology. You?"

"Let off waterproof fireworks in the halls and turned Mrs Norris bright red."

Both boys laughed until Chaosti choked and spat something slimy out of his mouth. He pulled a face before going back to work. "Little to the left." Splat! "Crap! I just washed my hair this morning!"

Fred Weasley laughed and shifted the boy on his shoulders. "Didn't have you pegged for a girlie-guy."

Chaosti paused to glare down at the older boy. "When you grow thick waist-length hair, then you come and tell me it's not a bitch to look after."

"Less talking. More scrubbing, boys." Filch looked up at them from the opening of the pipe. "This sewage drain needs to be unblocked before dawn, in time for the morning showers." The dirty old man cackled and moved off to see how Lex and George were doing with the kitchen chimneys.

Chaosti squinted and used his stick with a few bristles on the end to poke at what appeared to be a particularly thick patch of scum. This proved false as the scum gave way to a flood of sewage that totally unblocked the drain.

The two boys shouted in disgust as Chaosti was knocked from Fred's shoulders and both were covered in the vile stream. Somehow, the two managed to scramble from the pipe without getting too much gunk in their mouths.

Chaosti spat. "I swear there are laws against slave labour. Mother is so going to hear about this."

Fred grunted. "My mother would probably just berate us for getting in trouble in the first place."

The two sat in a sloppy, slimy heap next to the entrance to the sewer.

Brighteyes watched them from across the hall, bored out of her little, empty head.

"So, have the Recruiters asked you and George about the government or club or whatever it is they're gonna call it?"

Fred looked at the smaller child. "You know about that?"

"I came up with that."

"Ah…"

The two were silent for a while before…

"Yo."

Chaosti and Fred squeaked while jumping a foot in the air. George cracked up laughing while Lex just smirked. The sludgy boys glared at the soot-covered ones.

"Don't do that, damnit!"

"Heh. You look like you had fun."

Chaosti's glare was upgraded to Obliterate. "Yeah. Fun. We shall never speak of this again."

"I see yer all finished." All four sets of eyes turned towards Filch and glared. "Ya can all go back to yer dorms now." Fred and Chaosti got up and made ready to leave when Filch pointed to the smaller sewage monster (guess who?). "'Cept you. Dumbledore wants to see you right away."

The three pranksters and the 'I-Don't-Give-A-Damn' kid looked at each other and shrugged.

Brown leather creaked and billowed, a black cloak swished and whispered and a pair of metallic black Dock Martins scuffed and clonked.

The movement stopped in front of a dark dank medieval cell in the deepest, darkest pits of Hell's Basement (Or rather, the closest thing they had to it on Earth, so they just called it Azkaban after a demonic word heard from one of the few demons to ever be successfully summoned by a wizard. What they didn't know at the time, was that it is actually an impolite way of say 'Oh, Fudge. It would appear I'm up excrement creek yet again without a paddle.')

A pair of tired, dark and not a little insane eyes stared dully back at the two vampires and werewolf.

Molasses dark eyes took in the scrawny dirty figure slouched in the corner with what could have been curiosity, while the figure in the corner stared right on back with only mild interest.

"Are you Sirius Black?" Satu asked after a time.

The figure shifted slightly in his corner, as if trying to get more comfortable in a place with no comfort. "Yes." Was the simple rasped reply.

Satu cocked her head to the side as she tried to picture this tortured creature as the healthy handsome human male in the picture given to her in his profile folder.

"You look like shit, boy."

Sirius gave a surprised bark of laughter that ended in a coughing fit. "Yes, well, it's not like we get much food or exercise in here. And the Dementors take most of the fun out of life. But that's besides the point. Did you want something?"

Alucard and Loup shifted behind Satu as she bent over and braced her hands on her knees so she could be closer to Sirius's level.

"Yes." She replied, now totally serious. "Did you do it?"

* * *

**Quote:** If a bunch of psychopaths tell you you're insane, does it count? 


	12. Vampre Politics: Very Bloody

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. **

It was long in coming, but it's here. Enjoy.

* * *

If Dumbledore had been expecting a young, naïve, compliant, untried child, he was about to get a kick in the pants.

Chaosti was, by nature, an uncommonly clean child with a temperament that went into a rapid downwards spiral when he thought he was dirty. And right now, Chaosti was so dirty his hair was slick and slimy with grime.

Another point of interest was that this child was particularly enamoured by his hair. His hair was washed every second day without fail with the best hair-care products and brushed with exactly one hundred strokes every morning and night. Every night, his hair was placed into a braid and sprayed with leave-in conditioner for extra softness and shine. In short, messing with the hair was a big no-no.

Besides, Chaosti had a phobia of old people; especially old men (right up there with the Furry Critters Of Doom). The next point of interest is that, when scared, Chaosti becomes very, very, _very_ volatile and aggressive. This behaviour had to do with living with four large predators who 'dealt with' any threats to their power base in a most brutal bloody fashion.

Final point of interest was Vampire Politics; very bloody line of work. Seriously. Vampire Politics was very much a blood sport, Machiavellian through and through with everyone trying to out-manoeuvre everyone else. Satu had explained it to Chaosti, at the tender age of four, as being similar to a war; there was you and your allies and flunkies and your enemies and their allies and flunkies and neutral parties who could go either way, all of whom were trying to out-manoeuvre their opponents and gain advantage or victory. To kill a close friend was the Game's equivalent of a polite note not to get involved in something.

To put it bluntly, Dumbledore was going to treat this child like any other child not raised by three of the oldest and most powerful vampires and singularly oldest werewolf on the planet and amidst a bloody political arena were it wasn't murder unless you were caught red-handed.

Despite massive, overbearing, colossal evidence to the contrary. Not to mention testimony from his own teachers.

A final footnote that should be noted would be that he didn't actually _know_ any of this, and thus may be excused from the pop quiz at the end of the lesson.

Still…one would have proceeded with caution with an unknown, potentially dark child. But noooo, Dumbledore went into this little meeting with head at maximum inflation.

…We know how this will end, but let's find out the details for a kick, shall we?

Yes, we shall.

* * *

Judging by general body language, even a blind man could tell that Chaosti was Not Happy.

It could have been the stomping or the growling or clenching and unclenching of fists or even the 'I'm-Going-To-Kill-You-In-A-Brutal-Bloody-Fashion-With-A-Smile-On-My-Face' scowl. The gargoyle guarding the door to the Headmaster's office didn't even bother to wait for the password before scrambling out of the way.

Dumbledore barely glanced up when Chaosti arrived (only enough to see a dark figure) before continuing his oh-so-important letter to a Mr Malfoy. "Welcome Chaos-ti, my boy! I've been looking forward to meeting you-"

"First off; my name is Chaosti." The dark child's voice was cold and very obviously pissed. "Shay-oh-stee. Second; I am not your anything. I am Mr Frost to you until I tell you otherwise. We are not on a first name basis, Headmaster Dumbledore. And thirdly; you had better have a damned good reason for calling me here, and not just to meet me. I have things to do and people to talk to before curfew."

The old wizard behind the desk looked up, startled, at the now very noticeably dirty, very noticeably unimpressed child glaring at him with his mother's eyes from across his assortment of knick-knacks, one of those monstrous cats standing in his shadow.

The Icon of Light gave a grandfatherly smile that always put people off guard. It didn't work.

"My apologies, Mr Frost. I understand completely." Chaosti chose to ignore this polite little lie. "I actually asked you here to ascertain as to wether you were aware of your lineage-"

"I am." The dark child affirmed coldly. "It is irrelevant to me at this point in time and a great deal safer that Harry James Potter remain gone."

Dumbledore tried vainly to salvage the situation and conversation. "But surely you must understand that the Wizarding World needs their saviour? It would ease people's hearts to know you walk amongst them-"

He was once again cut off, to his chagrin.

"You speak as if I care what Harry Potter did. As far as I'm concerned, Harry Potter is dead. My name is Chaosti Jakluel Frost, and that is all I will ever be. If this leaks to the public, I will know who to blame and I shall be withdrawn from this school."

Dumbledore got the impression that he was losing control of the conversation. This was incorrect. He had already lost control of this conversation.

"But surely you must know that your presence will help people?"

Chaosti fought not to sigh. The old fart was just not getting the point. "My physician tells me that I have a deficiency in moral fibre and a mutated public duty gland and am therefore excused from saving worlds. Good_night_, Headmaster Dumbledore."

Chaosti left.

Dumbledore adjusted the letter to a Mr Malfoy.

* * *

"Good evening, Madam Bones."

"Satu. To what do I owe the presence of a vampire of your political stature?"

"I want to see the file on Sirius Black's trial."

"Hmmm. That was before my time. A moment please. I'll have to get it from the locker room."

There was nearly a half-hour of silence while Satu waited in Madam Bone's office. The door opened.

"It would appear that Mr Black was not granted a trial." Disapproval was heavy in the woman's voice.

"So I was right." Pause. "I want the case reopened. Furthermore, I want to know who the hell gave Dumbledore the right to choose Harry Potters guardians. I know for a fact the people he left them with are unfit to raise cats."

"You can be sure I'll look into it."

"Goodnight, Madam Bones."

"Good night, Elder Satu."

* * *

_**Quote: **_I have six locks on my door all in a row. When I go out, I lock every other one. I figure no matter how long somebody stands there picking the locks, they are always locking three. 

-- Elayne Boosler


End file.
